


Dreams Become Reality

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy, King Yagi Toshinori, M/M, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Platonic Relationships, Prince Midoriya Izuku, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sorcerer Yamada Hizashi, Witcher Aizawa Shouta, Wither au, princess eri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aizawa Shouta is a Witcher. A man who has lived long but not as long as others. He rides alone... Well, his horse is his only company... Sometimes. Life isn't special to him, you either live it or lose it.Izuku is a boy with amazing power... That needs help to control it.Eri, a young girl with a gift.Yamada Hizashi is a sorcerer, chosen to harness a gift. Always feeling ugly and the lowest of the earth. It's sometimes amazing to just feel beautiful and powerful. That power comes at a price.What happens when the world brings these very different people together?(Witcher AU)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Shouta had been riding for... Well, who knew how long. He was paid to do a job and that what he was doing. A job. A salesman lost a cart of good, not far. He would have retrieved it himself but by the time he walked over, drowners had covered the area. Shouta took the job as the salesman offered a few coins and discounts every time he came across the man. So, he agreed. Shouta stopped, Rikuto stopped, a little bit fancy. Shouta jumped off, taking the swords and walking through the trees, mud turned slowly into the water as he got closer. He was slow. He heard walking, mud being moved and the water being moved as things rose from it. Not far off, by the edge of the lake. Horses dead, the wheel broke and rolled to the side. A few boxes on the floor, food all over the play. Great. He would have to fix the wheel and get the carton Rikuto. Something ran towards him, making an inhuman noise Shouta was used to, moving out the way as the thing jump forward. Roaring. Swinging, he caught its back, making it fall. More ran forward, hoping to catch the man. Great, clicking his neck, he kicked the thing in the chest, swinging his sword forward, hand raised, a force sent them all back

Another swing, cutting it apart. The other three moved forward, swinging as he tried to catch the arm. Nope, Shouta moved away, rolling in the mud. Then moving the sword under its leg, moving it up and cutting it in half. That's when the Drowner jumped on him, trying to bite him. Shouta glared at it, his eyes glaring into its sole, taking a foot and kicking it off, sending it to a tree. The other tried to jump of Shouta but the fire caught his face. It screamed, holding. Then it stopped running. Shouta took the sword and moved cutting its head in half. Walking to the last one, it struggled to get up. One last one. Raising the sword, he shoved it into its head, sending it down and cutting it open. Shouta breathing out, cutting it once again and walking back. It was done and he could use their body parts. For now, he had to go fix that fucking cart. Whistling, the horse trotted through the mud, Following Shouta, approaching the cart, Moving the wheel from where it was, lifting it and brought it up, smacking the wheel in place, making sure it was all there and then walked to the front, leaning down to the horse. He undoing the neck yoke, cutting the rains before whistling Rikuto over, hooking the horse up and jumping on the wooden cart. Was it worth picking up the dirty food or the boxes? Fucking hell. This was going to take a while.

The salesman walked up and down, holding his hands, looking off then finally sitting down. Hoping the Witcher would return with his cart and horse. Hopefully. As the days went on, something was coming over the distance, heading to him quick. The Witcher? As it got closer the thing sitting in the carts became clear. The Witcher. The black-haired man got closer, the horse not his horse but relieved to see the cart. Hopefully, his goods were in the back and those things didn't destroy it. As Shouta came to a halt, the man was happy looking to see most of the goods. Jump in his steps, he came close. Shouta stayed on the cart.

"Your horse died, I can get you to the next town." The man nodded, getting up on the cart, both road onwards. The fog started to cover the horse's feet. This made Shouta on edge a little. The village wasn't far away. they slowly came out the swamp, out the fog and on a clearing. The fields were filled with flowers. Things that can be used. As the road on fields caught his eye, workers slaved, trying to get a good harvest. It didn't look like it was going good. Most of the crops looked burnt. Riding further, they entered the village, parking it beside the Inn and jumped off. Rikuto looked annoyed as he stomped his hooves. Yeah, not the highlight of his day, nor Shouta's. 

"Here Witcher, these are for you and please, take some food from the back." Shouta grabbed the pouch, guiding Rikuto to the back and taking two rolls and the small slither of cheese. Nodding, Shouta guided him to the front of the inn, which was a tavern and looked at the horse, eyebrow raised in a look of, stay. Walking in, many men were drinking, a maid pouring drinks. There was also a woman, lute in hand. Singing a song of monsters. All the facts were made up and wrong. A man sat in the corner, messy black hair, playing with a few cards. Shouta just wanted a drink. Walking close to the maid, she looked up, freezing as she met his eyes. Placing a few coins down, she poured a beer. Taking the coins and turning as a man yelled for another fill. Shouta took the pint, walking to the back near the bard and sitting, drinking it slightly. The bard stopped, glancing over before getting up and sitting next to him, smiling. Shouta just glanced at the cyan haired woman. Okay. Drinking the beer, he moved further to the right, trying to get away. He hit a wall, the woman leaning on the Witcher's arm, smiling getting wider and sicklier. Okay? Placing the well-crafted lute. Well dressed too. the woman didn't wear a dress but a kind of dark pinkish-red vest that matched her shirt, red-brown pants. 

"Your a Witcher, right?" Grunt. "I've heard so much, you fort those creatures, right. Killed them? Did you like my song?" Shouta glanced. 

"Do you realise smashing a djinn bottle, you'll be killing yourself?" The girl went quiet, before looking back at the raven heard man, wrapping an arm around him. 

"Well maybe you can tell me about your adventures! Yes?" 

"No." Shouta drunk the last before getting up, the woman blocked his way, smiling. Fine. Shouta jumped over the table. Leaving the pint and walking to the woman again. What is she meant to do? Come on, come up with an... Then she smiled. 

"Witcher! I have a job for you!" He paused, waiting as the woman walked to him, hooking their arms together and walking back to the table, sitting on either side, looking at one another. "There's a monster, most thoughts was a dragon but its not. It burns our crops, kills the locals and livestock. We can pay big if others chip in, which I'm sure they will." Shouta thought about it, looking down before agreeing. 

"I need more information and I want you to ask this town how much they are willing to give." Nodding, the bard was up but stopped, hand out, lute on her back and smiling. 

"Fukukado Emi... Nice to meet you, Shouta of Aizaoria." She was off, Emi walked out, the door closing. Looking at the brown gloves, finger tapping before getting up, the cards man looking up smiling. Shouta went to leave but seen what the man was doing, with a small whisper, the person on the card came to life, the woman had a sword in hand, swinging it before standing, sword straight, head held high. Shouta watched as this was the first time he saw the game played like this. The man carried on, Shouta paid more attention. The man's mouth area was burnt as well as his neck and forearms. The flames that made the card come to life were blue. Shouta kept looking. Wanting to ask the man questions but shook his head, looking to the door, walking out, hooking the bag of coins to his side, looking up. Emi was already in the hands of men, glaring at him. Her lute broken and thrown to the ground. One man spat at his feet, eyes trained on him. 

"Get out." Shouta looked down, trained on the white saliva, sinking to the ground. Looking up, eyebrow raised. Glaring and walking forward, grabbing the bard, snatching the arm and forcing the woman behind him, backing away as the men had hands on their swords, Emi grabbed his arm, tongue out, smiling. Picking up the lute, Shouta shoved it in her arms, looking to the men, getting close to the leader. Hand raised, casting axis. 

"Your men should leave." Whispering. The man blinked before turning, telling the men they should leave. They looked, confused and angry, looking back at him. The leader walked away, a few following not knowing what to do. Two stayed, not convinced. The tall man lunged forward, trying to punch in but Shouta grabbed his arm, kicking him on the stomach, sending him down. The other looked, punching him in the face, sending him back a little. Blood filled Shouta's mouth, spitting it out. Great. He went forward, going to punch. Hand grabbed, foot to his stomach. That's when Shouta headbutted him, sending him down too. 

Clicking his neck before walking to Rikuto, getting on and walking further in the village, heading to the end. The houses were almost falling apart, straw slipping off, Some looked too skinny, children coughed. A man dropped, dead. The ground was almost like dust as the ashes of the burnt crops and houses spread throughout the road. Riding down, some backed away from in, glaring or cowering. Shouta knew why. They knew him as The Erasure. Children called him Erasurehead, not sure why. The erasure bit, he knew, many told stories of him Erasing the monsters from the land. It was childish in his opinion but to all their own.

Walking down, there was a wooden board, falling apart with paper all over, most were from the king of the kingdom, reminding them who they bow to. To Shouta, they could fuck off. They were nothing without their armies and power. Those in power loved to use those below them, loved using the sorcerer's and loved to use their power for bullshit wars. Some begged as the horse walked to the field, getting off the horse and walking to some of the field workers, standing as the man stood, saddened by the crops that were burnt at his feet. Time to ask about.


	2. Aizawa Shouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta goes to find the beast that has been burning the crops and killing the livestock.... Followed by a very annoying Bard. Oh well, if she dies, not his fault.

Shouta and Rikuto walked to a small hut outside the village. Some locals told him to go to the old crazy woman. Some believed she was involved in witchcraft, some just thought the was cursed to lose her mind. Shouta just wanted to find what the thing was doing, get the money and go do another job. Maybe go to the burnt man, asked how he did what he did. Or just have another drink.

Rikuto stopped, Shouta petting the black mane. The small cottage had windows that were closed. Many flowers grew outside, the smell of pollen. The flaking brown door. Walking to it, something seemed off, like he was being watched. Knocking, the door opened, revealing an old woman with creaking bones, one dead eye and a withering hand. Nose long.

"What?" Shouta looked about. The home didn't look fit for an old woman that looked as weak as this one. The smell was of roses and tulips. Eyeing past the woman, there was bottles and swords, gear that would never fit an old woman. Maybe a young man or woman.

"I got told you might know about the thing that has burned the crops?" She looked Shouta up and down, then in the eyes. Those eyes were dark yet still had a gleam. Dark yellow eyes like cats. She moved aside letting the man in, once the door closed, she moved the garment. Shouta went to tell her he wasn't interested until the old boney woman turned into a young woman. Long white hair, red eyes with a smile.

"Yes, I do, Witcher. I've heard lots about you but... Haven't seen one in person." She walked over to another part of the cottage, coming back in with two swords on her back. Grabbing a satchel, she placed a few bottles filled with liquid inside, some herbs and a brown bottle, Shouta couldn't see what it was but smelt something on it. He wasn't here to question. Moving to the door, he put a hand on her.

"I think someone was watching me." Warning the woman. She nodded, opening the door slightly, looking out, glaring. The clouds turned black, thunder booming. She breathed out. Grabbing a crossbow and opening the door, shooting it. A man screamed, tumbling out. Dead. Shouta moved out, taking his sword and Moving. Another man came running out. Another shot. He was on the ground, breathing heavily as it got his arm, bringing the pain.

"They only sent two of you this time?" She mocked, getting closer, shooting an arrow within the man's leg. Another scream. Foot on the chest as it was pointed to his head.

"You bitch!" It got closer to his temple, the foot pressed harder, leaning on the leg. A small ticking with her mouth.

"Insulting a woman. Haven't your parents taught you manners?" Shouta came close, watching as the man caught him, having some hope.

"Witcher! I'll pay you to kill this bitch!" A laugh from the woman. Shaking her head. A stomp, taking the wind out his mouth. A pout as puppy eyes were made to the man on the ground, then another laugh, looking back at Shouta.

"He's with me. If you're just going to call me names..." She shot him in the head point-blank. The blood dripped out. Getting off the main, she went into his pockets, throwing the coins aside and finally finding what she wanted. A piece of paper. Shouta made a grunt, looking at the paper before it was tucked away. Nodding they moved. They moved up. Shouta still couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. They moved to the wooded area. A branch breaking made both jumps. The woman turned, point an arrow ready to shoot.

"Don't shoot! Shouta tell her I'm with you!" Lowering the crossbow, the Bard walked out. A nervous laugh as she got closer. Leaves crunching under her feet and hands raised. Eyes wide and face pale. Shouta rolled his eyes. Wanting to yell but they were out too far to let her go back alone. She would have to stay with them.

It was a nightmare. Emi would not shut up. Talking, singing, asking questions. Making both rolls their eyes. Running forward, pointing at the knocked down trees, the light dripping through. It was like something had just crashed through, all knocked down and broken. The middle had a burnt ring around it. A fire. Emi sat down, smiling, looking up into the dark sky. Shouta kneeled, hands taking the ash. Warm. The crossbow woman bent down, something caught her eye. Buried in dirt and ash. Shouta looked over, a tooth... A dragon tooth. 

"I thought you said it wasn't a dragon." Emi looked, confused.

"It's not... Or doesn't look like one... It had feathers... Do dragons have feathers?" The white-haired woman shook her head, placing a hand on it and letting the rough surface go upon her hand. Yellow and chipped but strong. This got deeper. They walked away, Emi scrambling up to follow. It was quiet until Emi asked a question.

" What's your name miss?" A small chuckle. Crossbow to the side, humming before speaking.

"They call me Mirko. That's all you need to know." Emi didn't question further, quiet and walking along. A small hum. Then la's and finally a song. It made Shouta groan internally, wanting to punch her.

The Witcher and the Rabbit, travel along the path. 

A humble Bard sings a merry tune. Oh, up up up the hill, up the hill we go. 

Mirko placed a hand on Shouta's shoulder, looking at him, face serious.

"Is she always like this?" A shrug, lifting a tree branch, letting the other duck under then leave it. Not waiting for Emi.

"Your lucky her lute was destroyed." A blank stare. Looking back, then again. Fingers on her chin, staring at the ground, gripping the crossbow harder.

"She had a fucking lute?" Laughing, sniggering when the Bard screams a hey. Both walked up, over rocks, under branches, letting the Bard carry on singing. That was until they got to a cave, looking around, the Bard shushed. There was an egg, cracked open. Shouta went in further, kneeling, hand on it. This wasn't a dragon egg, Shouta inspected closer. It was fake. Not even a real egg. Mirko got closer, swearing, anger crossing her face.

"They fucking tried," Shouta grunted, looking up.

"What?" She looked conflicted, looking as the Bard looked around the cave, eye wide.

"The Lord that lives the west side of the village... Threatened to kill the thing. I tried protecting it, then the dragon went started taking livestock... I never dared come up here alone... I never knew when it was out... They might still have the egg." They were off. Back down, the Bard singing along. Mirko kept looking back, making sure the dragon wasn't there. Still scared if it returned to see them. After escaping the worst, they moved back down. The Bard had difficulty catching up, tripping, falling and getting caught by bees here and there.

Mirko was quick, running faster than Shouta, he lost track of her. Not seeing the white hair. They kept on running, getting to the cottage, banging on the door. It didn't open. He kicked it in. Looking about. All the candles were out, the empty bottles were gone. Great. Taking a few herbs himself, got onto Rikuto waiting for the Bard. The Bard came, panting and finally grabbed his hand and on Rikuto.

Usually, Shouta wouldn't do that but it was a dire moment. The horse ran. Moving through the village, then out, running towards the west, to the big house. Trotting in, the guards were nice, bowing.

"Witcher, we heard you were about. Glad we didn't have to go find you. We have a job." Great, he can get in without sneaking. The Bard followed as the grey-haired man opened the door, letting both in. Shouta was ready. The halls were grey, dim and the carpet was a rose red, gold knitted into it. Paintings hung, all of the different people, different Kings and Queens and even a few mages. One caught Shouta's eye. A blond-haired man, hair down over his shoulder, in a black outfit, eyes swirling green. It had a name under it but he didn't get time to read, being ushered into a study. Door closed.

A man, old and tired sat there. A box not far across the room.

"I told my men to only bring a mage or a witcher. You must be the famous witcher I've heard about." A shrug, tired eyes spacing out, leaning against the door. Emi smiled, staying close to Shouta, trying to make herself look small, this was something that wasn't familiar." Well, you see there's a... The girl has gotten in my way. I want her gone." Shouta got closer to the desk, leaning down, hands pressed firmly on it. 

"What's in it for me?" The man sighed, placing down the quill and getting up, walking up to the brown box, lifting it and showing a beautiful egg. Scales rand down, a beautiful green. It was magnificent.

"This, this costs more than any other. This will be gifted to you as well as a few coins after you kill the girl and the dragon." This was a dragon. They were beautiful but endangered. Many not living as humans haunted it, killed it and its young. Something that pissed Shouta off. Shouta walked to the egg, the man allowing a hand on the egg, going down the scales. Beautiful.

Screams. All looked to the door as the sound of a crossbow was heard. Then a bang, something hit the door and then something cracking it slightly. The door opened. Emi jumping out the way, not wanting to get hit. Mirko came through, breathing out a heavy breath, blood on the brown hunting pants, sleeves rolled up. Crossbow in hand, sword on her back. Walking in, she pointed a crossbow at the man. Closing the door.

"So, you let the working get killed for my death? To pay someone with the egg. That's why those assassins started to try harder." coming closer, red eyes trained. Wanting to pull the trigger. It was silent. The Lord looked defeated. Shouta pushed him out the way, picking the heavy egg up walking away, placing it by Emi, telling the woman to keep it warm. A nod. Shouta ignited a fire around the egg. Emi slumped I've rit, avoiding the fire. Mirko felt anger. Wanting death so much for this man.

"Don't do this. This," gesturing to the man. "Shouldn't look good." Mirko bit her lip, hands shaking.

"I'll be gone by then... I have nothing left to lose. You should know what that feels like Witcher." The arrow went off, straight through the Lord's head. The body slumping down, blood dripped out. Just in case, the sword was forced through his hard, looking to see movement. Nothing. It wasn't enough. Another jab through the eye, taking it out. Emi didn't look, amazed at what was happening. The green egg started to move, hatching and revealing the baby green dragon. It was so cute and its eyes met Emi's, making her it's a mother for the time being.

Both turned to see the green little dragon in the lap of the woman, not leaving her. It hurt slightly to have it there but oh well. It was cute and going over its back, it had feathers. It became clear to Mirko and Shouta what it was. A wyvern. As it moved about Shouta thought it couldn't be right. This couldn't be a normal wyvern. 

Emi sat in the back of the cart, still playing with the baby, scratching its head and snuggling close. They were going up until Rikuto couldn't move up the hill anymore. That's when they had to walk the rest of the way. Walking up, was difficult as the baby had trouble before they got near the cave. No dragon and still a broken egg. Moving quickly, they pushed the baby forward, keeping it in place. It tried to follow Emi. 

"No, stay. Shhhh. Stay." it did, starting to fall asleep as Emi moved slowly away. The sound of a wyvern came, making Emi jump and move, watching with the two. The wyvern flew in, crawling close to the baby, stomping and huffing. Was it going to kill the baby? That's what Emi thought. The time clicked as it stared for a while before moving its head against the thing, purring and letting it awake. A connection straight away. The baby was excited, jumping in the broken fake shells, smashing them into smaller bits, running around the legs and wings of its mother before trying to fly. It didn't make it but the mother didn't care, curling up around the rock, settling with the baby and started to sleep. That was it. The anger it had was gone. Maybe the disappearance of life stock wouldn't stop but at least the crops would be good. Shouta would tell the village what to do, as it was clear this wasn't any normal wyvern. White the wings being its front legs were a sign of a wyvern, everything else pointed to a dragon. 

When it's older, he knew they would leave and move along.

"What still gets me is, why did it breathe fire? I don't think wyverns can do that." Mirko told, still puzzled by that one factor.

"People love to mess with nature. It's not meant to have feathers but there it was, feather and all." For now, it was a strange thing nature had given them. Or humans had made. Either way, they had completed the task or some of it. Shouta didn't see a need to kill them. The cottage came into view, so did a white horse with red eyes. Mirko got closer, jumping up and taking something out of a bag, passing it to Shouta. A few coins landed in his hand.

"Thanks... For everything. I'll see you soon, a witcher." She was off, riding away. Dust left behind. A quick Tapping and pointing showed Shouta Mirko was something else. Where the cottage, was nothing but overgrown flowers and trees. No sign the woman had ever been there. Putting the coins away, Rikuto was there. Shouta got in, starting to ride. 

"So, can I travel with you, Witcher?" Voice high, hand on the reigns. Stopping the horse from moving. Shouta leaned forward, tired and wanting sleep. The look on Emi's face made him think. She'd seen a lot of shit for one day.

Emi didn't follow Shouta but was left with a lovely new lute. Something that warmed her heart. Maybe the Witchers aren't all horrible and maybe they're just understood. That gave her a great idea. 


End file.
